unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Mythic
Mythic is a word that inspires fear into the heart of every legitimate Halo player. few have survived it, and those that have do not have their sanity intact. You will probably attempt to kill yourself after exposing yourself to more than 5 minutes of this difficulty. How Hard is this Difficulty? * Brutes all wield fuel rod cannons that shoot grunts at you, and the Chieftains wield dual gravity hammers * All of the cutscenes have been replaced with you having to complete the entire 'Cortana' level of Halo 3 on Legendary, regardless of which game you are actually playing * Spark uses the death star to shoot at you instead of his little plasma beam. * All Grunts have rocket launchers (Like in The Covenant level of Halo 3, except the cannons are pink) * All flood are replaced with infected Spartans. * Grunts breathe fire, and don't use methane tanks making them move at three... million times their usual speed * Each Hunter has a chaingun that shoots out Brute and Grunt fused together. * Any and all marines noobs cower in fear, and kill the player (even more than usual) in a desperate attempt to surrender to the Grunty Grunts. * Grunts do not flee. * UNSC bases being constantly attacked by enemy raids. * UNSC bases attack you (no, not just in Soviet Russia) (but in soviet russia mythic mode, UNSC bases protect you!) * Enemies can now rip your skull from your head and beat you to death with it, even though its not physically possible. Brutes do it most often * For an example of Mythic difficulty, please consult this page. Side Effects of Playing Mythic After being exposed to the Mythic difficulty, you're going to be be experiencing one or more of the following side effects: * Third degree burns * Broken fingers * Disintegrating eyes * Loss of girlfriend * Yelling cuss words frequently * Revolving your life around halo * Having suicidal thoughts * Intestines rising out of your ears * Trouble breathing * BLEEDING fingers * A burning desire to use cocaine * Upset stomach * PTSD Symptoms * Massive Pain in the head * Hallucations Halo Reach In this game, since you play as a Spartan III instead of a Spartan II making you significantly weaker already, and because the covenant has somehow gone back in time to improve their technology to the extent that it is superior to Halo 3, the game takes on several new magnitudes of difficulty for this mode. Therefore, this section is a list of new "Improvements" to Mythic that have been added in Reach. *Brutes will, upon low health, fuse with Grunts around them, transforming them into hideous organic behemoths who can shoot lasers out of their eyes. *Grunts can now fly and shoot lasers, and will replace the Banshees in the space mission. *In said mission, you are forced to take the backseat of your spaceship, watching in utter horror as a Marine takes over the pilot seat. Note that this is the most difficult and agonizing part of the entire LASO campaign. *At the end of the last level, the Covenant cruiser is replaced with a Supercarrier, and you are forced to destroy it with a Plasma Pistol instead of a MAC cannon. *If you take more than five minutes to complete each mission, an Assault Carrier will appear overhead and glass you. *There are no power weapons. This includes Fuel Rod Cannon, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, Concussion rifle, and Sniper Rifle. *On the mission Nightfall, you do not have a sniper rifle. Instead, all you can use in the mission is the M6C, even though it does not make an appearance in the game. *Soulja Boy the Jackal replaces the epic soundtrack with rapping that is so bad you'd rather be stuck in a small cage in a deep pit, banished, with no one to ever come, and be alone for the rest of your life. *Guilty Spark will keep following you and constantly trying to crush you with a Scorpion Tank. *The Prophet of Crack follows you around and attempts to sell you weed. *Even though there is no Flood in Halo: Reach, you must fight the Ravemind with nothing but the Jebus pistol Halo: CE Please note that Mythic in Halo: Combat Evolved can only be played via Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary * Hunters instead shoot flaming Brutes, even though the latter don't normally appear in the game. * The M6D does not make an appearance in the game. * In the part where your life boat crashes, there is a legion of Sangheili Zealots waiting to greet you. * In the Warthog run of the final mission, you have 10 seconds to make it to the designated area. * As mentioned earlier, the M6D is not present in the game. It is instead replaced with the M6C. * All Grunts breathe fire and shoot lasers from their eyes. * Jackals refuse to be cooked into turkey dinners. * In the third, fourth, and fifth missions, a swarm of 45 drones attack you, (even though they're not normally even in the game) and you must fight them with nothing but a Plasma Pistol with no charge. * 343 Guilty Spark betrays you earlier than normal. (ironically, he betrays you in the first level) Halo 2 * All enemies have Aimbot * Your Allies are blind * You cannot dual wield. * The only gun you can use is the Plasma Pistol. * All elites are hell-bent on impaling you with their energy shivs. * In any level that you play as the Arbiter, you must fight the Master Chief. * The Scorpion tanks dropped to help you instead try to kill you. * The Flood fire lasers from their eyes. * Enforcers are the size of the UNSC Infinity. Halo 3 * All allies are replaced with enemy AA wraiths * All flood parasite forms are replaced with giant mutated carrier forms * Since all parasites are replaced, the mutated carriers spawn even more carriers when they explode which then also explode ending in an endless chain of explosions * All flood carriers are replaced with infected scarabs (that still explode) * All combat forms are replaced with giant mutated juggernauts * Everything else is giant and mutated * All stalker forms are replaced with Graveminds * All tank forms are replaced with.... I can't even describe that thing. * All ranged forms are replaced with infected death stars * All vehicles are replaced with supercarriers (that you have to take out with a magnum) Halo 4 * Cortana nags you constantly (even more than normal) to get her to Dr. Halsey, even though it's not possible for the player. Once she gets pissed, she overloads the circuits of the suit and causes short circuiting, which in turn renders your suit unable to function. * All Promethean Knights have Incineration Cannons that fire explosive, incendiary Grunts. * In the cutscene where the Didact would normally have a pulse 'nade stuck in him, he instead sticks a pulse 'nade to the player. * Brutes appear in the game, and they are even stronger than in Halo 2. * In the mission where you would normally fly a Pelican, you must instead use a Banshee with no wings. * The M6H is replaced with the crappiest gun in the universe. * You cannot sprint, no matter what. * All Promethean Crawlers are replaced by bigger, faster, smarter, deadlier versions Hunters. Halo 5: Guardians * The Warden Eternal is actually Eternal, and you cannot escape him. * In the cutscene where Locke would normally kill Jul 'Mdama, Jul instead bitch slaps Locke. * Exuberant Witness is just like 343 Guilty Spark when he's pissed off. * As with ''Halo: Reach, ''the Prophet of Crack follows you around and tries to sell you weed. * The player must fight Davemind. * All grenades are actually smoke bombs, which have no effect on the enemy. * In the mission where you get to drive a tank, you instead must use a Mongoose. * All allies (including the Swords of Sangheilios Elites) are now enemies. * Enemy Grunts throw Aimbot grenades. * Grunts, upon being injured, use Gruntiness to fuse with other Grunts, creating an ultra-powerful behemoth. Category:Difficulties Category:People who can Kill Master Chief Category:Games Category:Shit people complain about Category:Assholes Category:Douchebags Category:Stuff Category:People who are awesome Category:BIG DAMN HEROES